The one I want
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: John Cena has been dating Danielle Logan. So has Ted DiBiase Jr. The time has come for her to make her decision. Will She pick Ted or will John be the One that she wants. One shot for Hailey Egan.


John sat in his locker room long after everyone had left the arena. He just wanted to be by himself and think. Today was supposed to be the day that she decided between them. He checked his phone again but it was still the same. No text messages and no missed calls. He threw his phone in his bag and sighed deeply to himself. He guessed she had made her choice and it wasn't him.

He picked his bag up off the metal bench and headed straight for the airport. He had a few days off and he was going to close himself off from everyone and get completely wasted. He wanted to forget everyone and everything including Danielle Logan.

He had met her at one of the shows. She was working the merchandise booth. She was beautiful. Strawberry blonde hair half way down her back and eyes the color of chocolate. He walked over and talked to her for a minute before he had to go. He saw her later on at the club and they seemed to hit it off. They went to dinner the next night.

He'd agreed to keep it casual. Nothing exclusive or permanent. So at first it didn't bother him when she started seeing other people. Or at least that's what he told himself. Truth was it killed him to see her out on dates with other people. Soon, she was seeing him and Ted. Both of them went on dates with her. She spent weekends with them both. All of it casual and fun. And then he opened his mouth. He'd told her how he felt one night when he thought she was sleeping. She confronted him the next morning. He didn't deny any of it. He couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him. So he gave her an ultimatum. He told her he would give her until the night after Wrestlemania to decide. And tonight was that night.

The plane touched down in Tampa and he took a cab to his house. His big, lonely empty house. He wasn't looking forward to being there alone but he remembered a bottle of Vodka that Randy had given him at Christmas and he figured it would help to ease the pain for a little while. The cab pulled up in front of his house and he looked at the window curiously. The lights were on inside. He never left the lights on. He paid the cabby with a 50 and told him to keep the change. He walked up the stone walkway and opened the front door. He looked around even more confused when he realized that the lights he saw from outside wasn't from electricity but candlelight. He dropped his bag by the door. The bag made a dull thud on the hardwood floor.

Danielle felt her breath catch in her throat as she heard the bag hit the floor. She was hoping this surprise would make up for the lack of contact she'd had with him all day. She rounded the corner coming out of the kitchen with two beers in her hands. He looked up at her and she couldn't hide her amusement at the genuine look of shock on his face. She was wearing one of his dress shirts buttoned just enough to cover her breasts. The fabric from her pink lace panties shimmered in the candlelight and made him lick his lips a little.

"Dani….. what….what are you doing here?" he asked his voice still full of disbelief and laced with lust. She crossed the room and looped her arms around his neck pressing herself up against him. His hands instinctively landed on her sides, rubbing subconsciously up and down between her hips and her breasts.

"I thought that would be obvious. You are the one I want." She whispered before she leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. His hands tangled in her hair and he trailed kisses along her jaw and down past the collar of the shirt that she was wearing. His hands seemed to glide over the buttons and the material loosened and fell from her skin. It pooled around her ankles in the floor before she kicked it to the side and backed him onto the couch. His jeans had been discarded and the only thing that separated them was his boxers and her panties.

She smiled up at him as she knelt down in front of him. She ran her fingertips gently over him through the cloth of his underwear and smirked as a soft moan escaped his lips. His head was resting against the back of the couch, his blue eyes closed. He felt the cool breeze against his hot skin as his underwear was removed and hit the floor.

He gasped as he felt her mouth on him, warm and inviting. And it was driving him insane. He tangled his hands in her hair pushing her mouth closer to him, urging her to continue. She smiled around him and quickened her pace, driving him into a frenzy. He was close to coming when he pulled her head back and pulled her up into his lap. He kissed her roughly on the lips and pressed her back against the cold leather of the couch. She could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh, trying to find its place behind the lace panties. He pulled one side of the fabric away and pushed a finger inside of her. He smiled when she gasped and bucked her hips up to meet him.

After a while, he pulled her up into his lap, ridding her of her panties and entering her from the back at the same time. The only sounds in the room were their moans of pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her to him. He kissed the back of her neck and nipped at the flesh a little. He could feel himself getting closer and closer.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back as they came together. She could feel his forehead, sweaty and hot, against her shoulder blade. She waited until their breathing was a little slower and then she shifted in his lap so she could see his face. She could see the love in his eyes. The real depth of his emotions.

"I love you John." He leaned forward and kissed her softly before pulling her to him.

"I love you too Dani."


End file.
